garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Edel
is a Makai Entity that serves as one of the antagonist in Zero: Dragon Blood. An ancient human warrior that uses the power of Makai Dragons to defeat the Horrors, he now wishes to end humanity using the power of the last Dragon Egg. His transformation bearing the title of Character History Early History Known as the Legendary Dragon Knight, Edel’s history goes back long before the Makai Community was established. As an infant, Edel was to be sacrificed to appease the Horrors, until he was saved by an aging dragon. The dragon would then raise the young Edel as its child until he grew up into a young man. In turn, he took care of the dragon’s offspring after it passed away, naming the young dragon Nova. Edel and Nova would grow up together, fighting and destroying Horrors, all while freeing villages from demon beasts' control. Many would view Edel and Nova as the first protectors, while the Makai Community and the Makai Knights would be formed under their likeness. However, Edel would eventually be disillusioned about humanity when a group of Makai Priests and Knights captured a weakened Nova to siphon its energy. Enraged, Edel killed many of the Knights and Priests, now seeing humanity as the monster that he should be eradicating. The Makai Priests would eventually overpower him with large Madou Brush cannons and Nova would use its last strength to encase Edel into a glass sarcophagus, before incinerating itself alongside the other Knights and Priests. Edel and Nova would eventually leave a dragon egg behind. Events in Zero: Dragon Blood Many years later, Edel’s coffin would be stolen by the Makai Priest Okina, and transported to an unknown location. There, the Makai Priest plans to awaken him and use the power of the dragons to make himself and Kagome, his younger sister, stronger. Kagome tries to stop Okina, but soon enough, Edel awakens. Disgusted, he immediately kills Okina and knocks Kagome out before escaping. Edel easily adjusts to his current situation and tries to look for the dragon egg that Nova gave birth to. His search would eventually lead him to Alice Hiromi, Rekka, and Rei Suzumura, the latter two being tasked to protect the dragon egg. Edel engages Rekka and Rei in combat, and while successful in retrieving the egg, Alice would seal the egg inside a cage, using her hand as the key. Weakened, he retreats. Edel soon finds out that the unborn dragon’s life-force is slowly fading inside the cage, and the seal placed on it was too powerful to break. He then summons multiple mechanical beasts to retrieve Alice, although they would be destroyed by Rei. Edel eventually finds Alice when Kagome breaks Rekka’s protection spell on her, and he takes her to the egg. Alice removes the seal, but before he could secure the egg, Rei arrives and fights him. Edel and Rei’s battle brings them to a near cliff, where Edel knocks Rei down and tries to take the egg from Alice. Kagome tries to stop him and ends up sacrificing her life by blowing herself up alongside Edel with an explosion spell, sending him down a ravine with a hole in his chest. However, Edel revives and continues to track down Alice and the egg. Edel finally catches up with his target when the newly hatched baby dragon transported itself and Alice away from Rei and Rekka. Sensing the dragon’s weakness, Edel brings it and Alice to the lake filled with Jakki to revive the dragon. Soon enough, Rei and Rekka arrive, but Edel escapes with the dragon to a small warehouse, which Rekka also manages to track down. Angered due to them always disrupting his plans, Edel engages the two once again, when the fully grown dragon awakens. Edel tries to command the dragon, only to be attacked by it, biting his hand and body. When Alice finally reveals her true motives and commands the dragon away, a confused Edel tries to follow them, only to be stopped by Rekka. The two fight and Rekka defeats Edel by using her and Kagome’s Madou Brushes to disintegrate him. A weakened Edel would be revived one last time, coming out of the dragon's body after Zero, as a Lost Soul Beast, beats it down. He would confront Rei one last time, insisting that despite his humanity, he is still a dragon. Rei fatally stabs Edel and finally destroys him; his last words being "What am I?". Abilities & Arsenal Despite being a human, Edel possesses a variety of powers, seemingly related towards the Madou. He is capable of controlling Jakki, using it to conjure Demon Beasts and even Goryu that fight in his behalf. He can also command Makai Dragons and use them to attack his opponents, as evidenced by him constantly reflecting back the ones summoned by Rekka in her spells. In battle, he uses a Makai Blade and is skilled enough to duel Makai Knights like Rei Suzumura to a draw. Adding his supernatural abilities, Edel is capable of overpowering and defeating Rei, Rekka, and Kagome simultaneously. Edel is also able to assume the form known as Edel the Armored Dragon, a powerful state similar to the Makai Knight's Armor. He does this by taking out a Dragon Fang and stabbing it in his arm. This form is capable of matching Zero blow for blow but can lead Edel to weaken afterward. Edel, in his armored form, can also summon and ride a beast similar to the Knight's Madou Horse, albeit this is more draconic in appearance. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Edel is portrayed by Tomohisa Yuge, who has portrayed many roles in the Kamen Rider franchise Notes * to be added References Category:Villain